Joanna Beauchamp (TV)
:This article is about Joanna Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Joanna Beauchamp. ---- Joanna Beauchamp is the sexy, warm, and tough matriarch of the Beauchamp family. She is an art teacher in the small town of East Haven. For decades, she has hidden their true identities as Witches to her daughters, Ingrid and Freya, but when a series of murders occurs and a grave and immediate danger reveals itself, it seems that the only way out is for her to tell the truth.. Physical appearance Joanna Beauchamp appears as a woman in her early to late forties with pale skin, dark-brown curly hair and brown eyes. Joanna often wears casual clothing, with a bohemian look relevant to her artistic nature. Whenever her daughters die from the Curse, Joanna's body automatically ages back to give birth to Ingrid, and then to Freya. Her wrinckles disappear and her whole appearance shifts to one of a thrity year-old woman. Biography Banished from Asgard Joanna used to live in Asgard - a mystical dimension - with her younger sister Wendy, her husband Victor and her three children (Ingrid, Frederick and Freya). But when Joanna and Wendy's corrupt father came to power, a war erupted in which Joanna and her family took the side opposed to King Nikolaus - except for Frederick. Seemingly overpowered, the opponents to the mad King decided to run away and to cross the Portal leading to Earth - and doing so, Joanna had to leave her only son behind, as he had been turned against her. And even though she kept the Serpens Clavem, which was the only key to the Portal, and sealed the door with it, Joanna decided that she would not destroy it, as it was the only link she had with her son... But she could never come back to Asgard, as her father Nikolaus promised that if his opponents ever did, they would be slaughtered. Suffering from the Curse A new life Frederick's return A week after the Portal opened, Joanna was still gravely ill due to her Argentium poisoning and every cure Victor tried on her would only just buy her some time. While he left for the Amazon to find another cure, Joanna's state continued to worsen and it became apparent that the Argentium was attacking her brain. However, one night when she was sorting her things and preparing herself for her impending death, her only son, Frederick, came back to East Haven, claiming he had escaped Asgard and his grandfather's threat. To prove he could be trusted, he healed his mother by absorbing the Argentium in himself, as he claimed he was immune to it. Personality Joanna Beauchamp is an artistic and down-to-earth mother. Very protective of her children, and especially since her separation from her son Frederick, she has tried to everything she could to protect her daughters from the curse. The practical aspect of life without magic has indeed worked quite well, up until an ancient enemy came to hunt her and her family down. Of the two sisters, and maybe as the older of the two, Joanna is far more cautious and reserved than Wendy in her use of magic. She can be quite bossy and pig-headed at times as well. But above everything, her love for her family is what drives her to go above and beyond for them. Powers and abilities Joanna is an extremely powerful witch with a unique and complicated past. Having lived for centuries, if not millenia, Joanna possesses a vast array of knowledge and magical prowess, much to the disdain of others in the magical community and envy by her baby sister, Wendy, who stated that Joanna can do anything she wants. *'Spell casting': As a witch, Joanna is naturally able to cast spells. *'Channeling': Joanna is able to channel the energies around her to achieve several feats, such as precognition. *'Telekinesis': Joanna is capable of performing powerful feats of telekinesis having been able to 'throw' a woman hundreds of feet into the air. *'Healing': Joanna's most potent power is the ability to heal people (and herself) with ease, from being able to completely reform her hear after it had been burnt, to heal cuts or to ease pain. *'Immortality': As a part of a curse (seemingly one within the family), Joanna is immortal and has been alive for a very long time. Therefore, has watched her daughters die and come back to life at least a dozen times. Killing her is not impossible, but it is hard though; Harrison even seems surprised it can be done. They only way to kill Joanna is by poisoning her with a magical substance known as Argentium. *'''Premonition: '''According to Wendy, Joanna has the special power of see the future. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Wendy: *Ingrid: *Freya: *Frederick: |-|Romances= Romances *Victor Victor is Joanna's estranged ex-husband. They separated centuries ago for unknown reasons and were reunited by Wendy in attempt to give restore Freya's powers. At Freya's engagement party, Victor revealed to Joanna that although he tried to forget her over the years, he couldn't and was still in love with her. They both embraced eachother with a long and passionate kiss, presumably rekindling their romance. Although they later have sex and work together against the shifter, Joanna assures Wendy that they are not getting back together, but she still loves him and always have. *Harrison Welles: |-|Enemies= Enemies *Penelope Gardiner: *Archibald Browning: Quotes ---- Miscellaneous Gallery S1E1-Joanna01.jpg S1E1-Joanna03.jpg S1E1-Joanna05.jpg S1E1-Joanna07.jpg Appearances Notes *Joanna is fairly similar to her book counterpart, though she tends to be more restrained and grounded in the TV series than the lively woman from the books. **One of the main storylines of the novels that resolves around Joanna and which hasn't been used yet in the TV show is her relationship with Tyler Alvarez. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:East Haven residents Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters